


All Those Little Things

by alphalester



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future, M/M, Music, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Dedicated to my best friend: Bloosana (tumblr) Writenstuff (A03)Isak comes home to the apartment that he's shared with Even for two years. To a suprise.Song used: Little Things - One Direction





	All Those Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritenStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/gifts).



Fredag 20:30

Isak looked down at his phone, he'd been allowed to finish his shift from the restaurant half an hour early due to the fact it had been a quiet night. Smiling, he'd texted his boyfriend of two and a half years, to ask if they could stay in tonight and have a movie night or something. He got a reply almost instantly. 

Til: Isak

Halla Baby <3 Of course we can stay in, could you be home by 21:25?  
All my love xoxo

The younger boy grinned, texting back immediately with a cheeky "I'll be back by 21:20 just you watch ;)". He almost ran to grab the tram to their stop, it wasn't far away but felt like forever after a long day at work. The tram was packed, people of all ages travelling for their own Friday evening plans, whether off to a party or going to see relatives for the weekend trying to beat any Saturday morning traffic. Isak stood staring out of the window, watching as the world went past without a sound, it was almost relaxing to watch with the thought he would soon be back in the arms of the man he loved with a cup of hot chocolate and their movies. 

The thought of his older boyfriend being there to welcome him home was the only reason Isak felt confident about getting this job, almost two years ago. They'd had so many firsts they'd shared together in that apartment. They both got a job, Isak at the restaurant and Even got an apprenticeship at NRK as a director for one of their new shows, working under another director but he had a lot of free reign to chose various shots. It made both boys so proud to come home, eat a lovely dinner that they would take in turns to cook and sit with a beer at their small dining table and talk about what they did today. It sounds cliché but it was Home. They'd upgraded all of their old second hand furniture to suit them both now too, they had both chosen it and assembled it together, laughing when the other would put a piece in the wrong slot or they'd lose the instruction manual under the couch and have to continue without. They'd spent birthdays and Christmas' and anniversaries simply making eachother feel special and at home without having to go to much trouble at all. These boys fitted together better than they had first thought, every couple having a few doubts when moving in together, but they'd been eradicated within the first three months. 

Isak left the tram and continued to walk towards their apartment, the cool air not bothering him as he thought about the warm arms waiting to envelope him. He got just outside the apartment door at 21:19, looking for his keys in his oversized coat pocket. Fishing them out and inserting the key, opening the door to reveal a candle lit hallway and soft, subtle music playing. Blushing, Isak closed the door, kicking off his shoes and storing them in the little shoe box they kept beneath the coat rack, handing his coat, scarf and beanie up beside Evens own. Isak paused by the mirror in the hallway, combing his fingers through his hair to control any free strands quickly as something was clearly going to happen once he'd actually got to Even. 

The closer the young man got, the clearer the music got on the other side of the doorway at the end of the hall. It sounded like it was live, not a CD or on TV. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't contain it any longer. He closed the distance of the hallway. Placing his hand carefully on the doorknob like he were holding a precious diamond for the first time. He opened the door and was instantly blown away by he sight in front of him. 

His beautiful boyfriend was now dressed differently than usually, a crisp white shirt tucked in to his black trousers which only seemed to elongate his legs. His hair styled perfectly, although slightly different to usual. His lips tipped up in a beautifully expressive smile, matching the love and devotion in his pupils. Tears filling his eyes a little. He was sitting on the arm of the sofa, one knee resting on the seat of the sofa with his free leg dangling down beside it. Acoustic guitar filling the space as he strummed softly, effortlessly. 

"Welcome Home, Baby. It's 21:21.. Right on cue" Even smiled, a single tear dropping and gliding down his cheek. Isak smiled a full, ear to ear smile, tears of his own forming. Similar to the hallway, the lounge was also covered with candles, all matching or else it would 'ruin the aesthetic'. The small dining table decorated with a single rose in the centre and was all set ready for a romantic meal. If anyone else had done this for him he would have cringed and laughed in their faces, but this.. this was Even. Isak’s Even. This was him, all over and the younger boy was loving every moment of it. 

Even started strumming a new song which Isak recognised instantly. 

*Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me *

He looked up at Isak as he sang, wholeheartedly and openly. He must have rehearsed this, he was incredible. Isak took a step closer to him, tears now falling as he proudly watched the man that Even had become, in the two and a half years we'd been together they had come such a long way, Even realised he isn't his bipolar, he is a man WITH bipolar and so much more. He was everything to me. He kept singing along with the song, so perfectly and emotionally, his fingers grazing over the strings like they had been made to do so. 

*I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things*

Isak felt a very strong feeling as his chest squeezed with emotion, his heart now beating eratically as he realised the song was almost over. Once Even had gotten to the end of the song, he carefully placed his guitar on the sofa beside him and walked over to Isak, immediately taking him into a giant hug, arms wrapped tightly around him, protectively and relaxing him despite what were to come. He pulled away, taking both of my hands in his. 

"Isak Valtersen, I thought a thousand times how I would do this, what I would say..whether or not to include movie quotes" he chuckled nervously at the last part, squeezing a hand reassuringly as he continued. "I just need you to know. You made my life so much better just by simply being part of it. You gave me a feeling of relief and safety in our relationship, like I didn't have to hide anything from you because you would always try your best to help me through it. I want to say so many things, but at the same time I want to say nothing at all. I want to show you."

Isak's breath caught in his throat as he realised what was happening. Even pulling out a small, black ring box from behind a cushion on the sofa. Smiling a little as he tilted Isak's chin up to look in his eyes. "I know you said you'd never want me to kneel, because we are both guys and we are both equals" now moving back to the sofa to reveal another small black ring box. Handing one to Isak and opening the one he had left in his hand.

"Isak Valtersen, Will you please do me the honour of being my husband?" 

Tears erupted immediately as the younger man opened the ring box in his own hand, using his free hand to wipe away his tears as he chuckled softly. "Only if you'll be my husband".  
The pair met in the middle in a celebratory kiss, which started very softly, although growing to be much more passionate once they had slid the rings onto their wedding fingers. Hugging eachother like they would fall off the earth if they let go despite having the rest of their lives ahead of them. They sat down to eat a beautiful dinner that Even had prepared whilst staring at their engagement rings between glances at their new fiancé, talking about everything they were going to be sharing together as a married couple. 

Their new adventure together.


End file.
